Soul Eater truth or dare!
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: You get to dare our OCD freak, the albino, the one with the god complex and the others! Lets see what happens when we throw Soul into a room of rabid fangirls...hehe Rated T for my darker side and Black*Star's mouth
1. Chapter 1

So my little mammals I have decided to make a Soul Eater truth or dare and by the way I have not read any of the mangas yet { ~A~} so there wont be anything manga related!

Ok RULES!  
~no yaoi or yuri *shudder*  
~I'm not writing anything graphic that deals with kissing  
~I shall not let any character die, if they do I shall bring them back to life! *evil glasses glint*

So you can dare

~ {who is perfect}  
~Soul Eater Evans {who is also perfect}  
~Death The Kid  
~Black*Star  
~Tsubaki  
~Maka Albarn  
~Liz Thomason  
~Patty Thomason  
~Spirit  
~Medusa  
~and any one that I forgot that has an important role XP

Ok, mammals get to commeting! Why the heck are you still. Reading this?! COMMENT! Comment or I will eat your SOUL!

Soul: Marie, shush

Me: Make me, albino!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul:Marie does not own soul eater, if she did there would already be a spinoff on me and blackstar

blackstar:*fistbump*

Me: hey mammals so I got like four comments But this chapter turned out really long so I only did one the other comments will be in the next chapter onto the dares!

**_This is what PicUnrelated sent in._**

**_Okay, here it comes. I dare: _**  
**_Soul Evans to eat a screw like Dr. Stein's_**  
**_Death the kid to eat a symmetrical chocolate statue of Patty, but the right side only looks like chocolate, it's really something unchewable_**  
**_Black*Star to eat something ranking 1*1012 scoville (unit for spiciness. Tabasco has 2000 scoville). He has to chew it nice and slow._**  
**_Tsubaki to eat a candle_**  
**_Maka to eat "War and Peace", Maka chopping herself before every bite._**  
**_Liz to shave her own head and eat the hair_**  
**_Patty to buy a bar of soup and wash out her mouth with it until the entire bar is gone_**  
**_Spirit to eat an apple with razor blades stuck in it_**  
**_Medusa to eat a tub of poisonous snakes, with her hands tied behind her back, with her feet chained in a tub of razorblades and salt._**

Me: wow, were you hungry when you wrote this? Kidding and thank you *sniff* for being the first comment

Soul: where the hell can i get a screw?

Me: *points to random room* in the screw room.

Soul: why the hell do we have a screw room?

Maka: Maka...CHOP!

Soul: *rubs head* what was that for?

Maka: no cursing.

Hono {one of my random OC's, read 'hybrid' }: Shit, Damn, Bitch, Bastar-

Maka: shut up Hono why are you even here?

Hono: because that lazy ass we call Marie won't write me an OC truth or dare story.

Me: I-I will just le-

Hono: can it, leprechaun.

Me: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A ANT YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON?!

Ed Elric: hey you stole my rant.

Me: why the fuck are you here?! Get the fuck out.

Ed: your the one that won't make me a fullmetal alchemist truth or dare! *stalks out of room*

Me: ok, Hono you can stay as long as you don't burn anything ,okay?

Hono:whatever.

Me: SOUL! ARE YOU DONE YET?!

Soul: I'm right behind you and I guess.

Me: ok, now devour the screw let it take over you *evil laugh*

Soul: *shrugs and eats the screw*

Me: *jaw drop* s-so your not going to get chocked and die?

Soul: no.

Me: shit.

Soul:wha-

Me: onto the next dare!? Kid get over here!

Kid: yes?

Me: I ,uhhhhhh ...you're pretty... Uh hum, uhhh you, you have a dare.

Kid: *laughs* thank you Marie, what's my dare?

Me: read the fuckin board, you cunt!

Kid: fine.

Tsubaki: uhhh Hono can you calm her down I think we're about to see shadow, again.

Hono: *sighs* fine.

Me: what the fuck are you guys talking about!?

Hono: Marie, calm down .

Me: no!

Shadow :SUP BITCHES!

Hono, Soul, and Black*Star: shit.

Shadow: if you are confused, I am marie's darker side.

Me: sup man, i missed youzzzzzzzz!

Kid: so where is the chocolate thing?

Patty: hey guys! Look what I found! *moves to the side to reveal the chocolate thing*

Kid: thanks patty.

Me: eat.

Kid: *sparkly glare in eyes* but its so. Symmetrical! It's beautiful!

Shadow: eat it Kid.

Kid: but it's so GLORIOUS!

Shadow: eat it before I come over there and shove it down you're throat.

Kid: fine *bites right side* ewwwww, what the hell is this!?

Me: *evilly grins and holds up a tire* you know your way to easy.

Kid: bitch.

Me: well, looks like your not going to have any good chapters any time soon.

Kid: I'm sorry.

Me: you better be. Onto the next dare!

Blackstar: hell yea!

Me: ok, blacky we have to figure out what 'scoville' is ok?

Hono: * puts on scientific glasses* Scoville is the unit of measurement for peppers.

Soul: Marie, he said that in the dare.

Me: ohh

Blackstar: ok! Marie lets go find a pepper!

Me: off to the pepper room! * runs into the pepper room followed by blackstar*

Tsubaki: you know they would make an perfect couple.

Soul and Kid: n-no they wouldn't!

Hono and shadow: are you saying that you guys like master?

Soul: cool guys don't like girls

Shadow: ohh yea they like guys *falls down laughing*

Soul: that's not what I meant, you perv!

Kid: I don't think I like Marie

Soul: me niether

Hono: well I think master is pretty

Me: * walks out of room* thanks peasant!

Blackstar: picalla pepper! *holds up pepper and takes a bite*

Blackstar: FUUUCCCCCKKKKKK! THIS IS FUCKIN HOT!

Me: *reaches him glass of water* hehe

Blackstar:* drinks water* what the hell!? What did you do to it?!

Me: nothing, well while blackstar is suffering *looks to blackstr who is in the corner in a fetal position* next dare!

Tsubaki: does it have to be lit?

Me: * reads comment* it doesn't say anything about it so yes!

Hono: * breaths on candle to light it*

Tsubaki:* gulps*

Me: don't worry if you die, I might bring you back *laughs evilly*

Tsubaki: thanks Marie, love you too

Me: * smiles*

Tsubaki: *eats candle and falls to floor*

Blackstar: *runs beside her* IS SHE DEAD!?

Me: probably

Blackstar: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?

Me: *shrugs* I can bring her back whenever I want

Blackstar: please

Me: shit, fine

Tsubaki: * randomly comes back to life* I hate you all

Me: heh Onto the next dare! Maka! Get yer ass over here!

Maka: but-but that was a good book...

Me: I know.

Maka : I loved that book.

Me: I know

Maka: I don't wanna!

Shadow: To. Fucking. Bad.

Me: because I don't like writing really gruesome things like people 'chopping' themselves i shall send Maka into the 'chopping' room.

Soul: how many fucking rooms do we have?

Me: slave!

Shade {another one of my random OC's}: yea?

Me: go count the rooms!

Shade: *walks off*

Me:MAKA ARE YOU DEAD YET!?

Maka:* no response*

Me: Ok well I'm just going to bring her back now

Maka: *walks out of the room* fuck you Marie, fuck you!

Me: you would

Soul,Kid, and hono: *disappears into corner*

Me:* flips hair* I can't control my beauty

Blackstar: whatever, can we do the next dare now!?

Me: yea, ok Liz come hiether!

Liz: no

Me: yes, you anorexic freak

Liz: no

Me: yes

Liz: no

Me: well, fine I guess I get kid ALLLLL to myself *pulls kid into a hug*

Liz: bitch, * walks toward us* ok fine I will shave my head

Me: * hands razor *

Liz: I'm so sorry but she, she has kid, I'm sorry baby *shaves head*

Me: wow, she actually did it

Liz: *crying*

Me: *whispers to shadow* ok now, stuff it in her mouth

Shadow: * nods and walks to liz*

Liz: I'm so sorrryyyyyyyyyyy!

Shadow: * stuffs hair in Liz's mouth*

Liz:*chocking*

Me: *on the ground laughing* ok so next dare

Patty: yeahhhhhhhhhhhh *does the dare

Me and the others: ewwww

Patty:tastes like chicken..

Shadow: medusa?

Medusa: hey shadow! *kisses shadow on cheek*

Me:*steps infront of her* oh, no he is mine!

Medusa: *flicks wrists to summon arrows* hey it's not working?! *starts flicking wrists retardidly*

Me: did you really think I'd let you in a room where you could use your powers?

Medusa: whatever lets just get this over with

Me: *grins evily and feels random bucket up with razorblades and salt*

Soul and Maka: I will help!

Me: ok! Can Hono and Soul eat a tub of poisonous snakes?

Soul and Hono: tch {yuu kanda fan} * walks into poisonous snakes room*

Soul: we have the snakes! * sets down random tub*

Me: why didn't they bite you?

Soul:* laughs* uhh, lets just say that we might be having burnt snake tonight.

Hono: they attacked me

Me: ok...Medusa! Snake time * ties her down*

Medusa: *rolls eyes* this is nothing, I'm invinsible! *eats snakes*

Me:...die* flicks wrist*

Medusa: *falls down dead*

Me: *laughs evily* she won't be brought back anytime soon

All: *slowly inches away from me*

Me: ohh,shit! We forgot a dare! Spirit...come hiether

Spirit: *shivers* no! Not after the expirements!

Me: being stein's apprintes was fun! *hugs stein*

Spirit: it wasn't fun for me...is that tracker still in my arm?

Me: yes, now get over here!

Stein and shade: * drags spirit over to me*

Spirit: NO!

Me: *shoves apple down throat*

Month later...

Spirit: you wanna know how I got these scars?

* * *

**_Sorry that I have been dead for so long...I will try to update more often... I'm sorry! _**


End file.
